Half Series
by Putri Kushina
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang di paksa menikah oleh ayahnya Uzumaki Kaito karena harus bekerja di luar negeri dan tidak tega meninggalkan putrinya sendirian di Jepang. Perjodohan pun tidak dapat di hindarkan dan saat Kushina melarikan diri ia bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato, seorang sutradara yang menginginkan Kushina menjadi artisnya. Pernikahan kontrak pun di mulai!
1. Half Engaged part 1

HALF ENGAGED part 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family. I'm not Sure!

Pairing : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

Inspirated : Half Series

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Pagi yang cerah kini melanda seluruh daerah Jepang, burung-burung berkicau riang ditemani sang mentari yang bertahta dengan agung di ufuk timur, seakan mengusir awan mendung dan hawa dingin yang melanda kota setiap hari dengan angkuhnya.

Di bawah cerahnya langit Jepang pada pagi hari itu, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun melangkah memasuki sebuah restaurant keluarga bergaya Eropa dengan senangnya. Ia mengibaskan roknya sesekali dan berputar-putar saking senangnya, meskipun alasan kesenangannya itu karena hal sepele. Hari ini, ayahnya membelikannya sebuah dress selutut yang sangat indah dan mengajaknya makan siang di restaurant mewah.

Kushina's POV

"Wah... Keren! Otou-sama, hari ini ada apa sih? Aku di belikan baju bagus, juga di ajak makan di restaurant mahal begini. Eh! Apa nih?" tanya ku bingung sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto yang ada digenggaman Otou-sama. Oh ya, perkenalkan, nama ku Uzumaki Kushina dan saat ini aku sedang berada di Blitz cafe and restaurant. Salah satu restaurant paling ternama di Jepang yang sering di bicarakan oleh teman-temanku. Aku dan Otou-sama sekarang berada di lantai dua restaurant.

"Foto calon suamimu. Kushina, Otou-sama akan menjodohkanmu." jawab Otou-sama sambil memperhatikan wajahku lekat-lekat. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sambil menatap Otou-sama seolah-olah Otou-sama sedang mempermainkanku, namun Otou-sama tetap memandangku dengan sebuah pandangan yang... Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu apa arti pandangan itu.

Aku kembali menatap selembar foto yang tadi di berikan Otou-sama kepadaku dengan kening berkerut. Kemudian kembali menatap Otou-sama dan berteriak "Kenapa mendadak?"

"Otou-sama harus di mutasi keluar negeri. Entah kapan kembali, jadi nggak bisa mengajakmu pergi. Berarti kamu cuma sendirian, Otou-sama khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian di Jepang. Tapi, Kalau kamu menikah kamu tidak sendirian lagi, Otou-sama bisa berangkat dengan hati tenang!"

"Ta-tapi aku kan baru umur 16!"

"Gampang, gampang. Otou-sama carikan jodoh yang pantas. Kamu belum punya pacar kan? Kushina, kalau kamu menikah Otou-sama bisa ke luar negri dengan tenang."

Otou-sama kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan menunjukkan puppy eyes nya yang menurutku sangat mengerikan. Jangan bercanda! Ingin kudapatkan pilihan hatiku sendiri! Aku kemudian menghempaskan pegangan Otou-sama dan berlari menjuju salah satu pintu yang ada disana. Sedikit keterangan, pintu di sini sangat banyak dan bisa menghubungkan kita ke tempat yang lain, dan sialnya aku lupa dari pintu mana tadi aku dan Otou-sama masuk. Aku terus berari dan berlari menjauhi Otou-sama, tetapi malangnya yang kutemukan hanyalah jalan buntu sialan! Pintu yang ku masuki tadi menuju ke teras belakang restaurant. Aku menengok kebawah, sepi! Hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Baiklah, aku akan melompat dari sini, sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi, selain itu Otou-sama yang mengejarku juga semakin mendekat. Aku segera melemparkan tas dan sepatuku kemudian melemparnya ke bawah dan sepertinya mengenai seseorang yang ada dibawah, tapi masa bodoh. Aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti!

NORMAL'S POV

"Hei! Siapa tuh?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike dari arah taman sebuah restaurant. Terlihat ia menggenggam sebuah handycam di tangannya dan di letakkan di salah satu matanya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri masih dengan kamera yang berada di salah satu matanya, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Ia pun menoleh ke atas, dan kameranya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sedang melompat ke arahnya..

"Kamera?" batin Kushina yang melompat dari lantai atas restaurant heran. Ia terus memandangi kamera tersebut hingga akhirnya tubuh mungilnya yang tadinya terbang sesaat membentur seseorang.

BRUUUK

"Kyaaa! Maaf ya!" teriak Kushina dengan panik. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya menjadi alas tempatnya mendarat.

"Kushina! Tunggu!" teriak ayah Kushina dari atas restaurant.

Kushina kembali menoleh ke lantai dua tempatnya melompat tadi dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin sambil bergumam "Gawat! Aku dikejar!"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Kushina kembali dengan panik. Pria yang tadi di tabraknya tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya dan menindihnya, sehingga posisi mereka sekarang adalah Kusina di bawah dan pria berambut pirang itu di atas. Selain itu, lokasi mereka yang berada di balik sebuah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi pasti akan menimbulkan pikiran kotor bagi orang-orang yang melihat mereka, meskipun saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di belakang restaurant.

"Hei! Gak mau ketahuan kan? Atau, kamu mau sekalian dapat ciuman?" ujar pria pirang tersebut setengah menggoda, kemudian menatap wajah Kushina lekat-lekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kushina.

"Apa-apaan orang ini!" batin Kushina kesal. Akan tetapi, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya menunjukkan garis-garis tipis berwarna merah.

"Kushina! Pergi kemana dia?" tanya Uzumaki Kaito –ayah Kushina– entah kepada siapa yang tidak mendapati putri tunggalnya berada dihalaman tempat ia melompat tadi. Kaito pun menengok ke bawah, tetapi hanya mendapati sebuah lahan kosong yang tumbuhi beberapa semak, tidak ada tanda-tanda ke beradaan Kushina di sana. Kaito yang merasa putrinya tidak ada di sana pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan teras belakang restaurant dan mencari Kushina ke tempat lain.

"Dia sudah pergi." Ujar pria pirang yang tadi menarik lengan Kushina sambil menoleh ke tempat Kushina terjun tadi, kemudian kembali menatap Kushina. "Kenapa sih? Akukan sudah melindungimu. Masa nggak ada terima kasih sama sekali?" tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut heran yang melihat tingkah Kushina yang langsung mundur beberapa meter saat ia menoleh tadi.

Kushina memandangi pria tersebut dengan kesal, kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai balasan apa yang akan di minta pria tersebut karena telah menyelamatkannya.

"Iya ngerti. Kau mau apa?" tanya Kushina ketus, dan dengan secepat kilat pria tersebut langsung meggenggam erat tangan Kushina dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mau kamu!" seru pria berambut pirang tersebut bersemangat.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya pertanda heran sekaligus kesal. Ia menatap mata safir pria tersebut penuh selidik dan rasa tidak senang atas permintaan pria tersebut. Akan tetapi, kalimat selanjutnya dari pria tersebut sukses menghapus kekesalannya dan menggantikannya dengan keterkejutan.

"Aku mau kamu main dalam filmku!"

"Apaaaa?!"

–Half Engaged–

"Aku Namikaze Minato! Sebentar lagi 17 tahun! Cita-cita, mau jadi sutradara profesional." ujar pria berambut pirang yang tadi telah menolong Kushina yang saat ini di ketahui bernama Namikaze Minato dengan ceria.

"Aku Uzumaki Kushina. Umur 16." balas Kushina singkat dengan muka kusut dan kerutan di sana sini karena dengan entengnya Minato dapat menyeretnya kembali ke restaurant tempatnya kabur tadi.

"Aku sedang bikin film dengan teman-teman, lagi cari pemeran cewek yang pantas ikut dalam kontes. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Syukur deh!" ujar Minato sambil tertawa senang, kemudian menyeruput latte yang di pesannya tadi.

Kushina mengerutkan kening mencerna kata-kata Minato barusan, barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar bahwa pemeran cewek yang di maksud Minato itu adalah dirinya. "Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku belum bilang mau kan!" protes Kushina tiba-tiba.

BRAAAK

Minato yang mendengar penolakan dari Kushina secara spontan menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya dengan sangat keras, kemudian berteriak. "Memangnya kenapa? Kamu punya keyakinan diri tampil cantik di kamera lebih dari siapapun! Akhirnya kutemukan gadis seperti kamu!"

"Ta-tapi aku nggak bisa main film." Jawab Kushina dengan gugup. Ia takut kalau kalimat yang ia keluarkan akan mengundang amarah Minato menjadi lebih besar.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebetulnya..."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Oh.. Perjodohan ya.." komentar Minato sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Kushina pertanda mengerti.

"Iya! Aku bakalan sibuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Makanya nggak sempat ikut main film segala! Ngerti kan?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang di buat-buat manis, berharap kali ini Minato akan mengerti kondisinya dan dengan senang hati merelakannya pergi. Akan tetapi, hasilnya malah tidak seperti yang di harapkan Kushina. Reaksi yang di tunjukkan Minato adalah reaksi seolah-olah Minato akan mendapatkan Kushina untuk bermain di dalam filmnya.

"Itu sih masalah gampang!" seru Minato ceria sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Kushina yang mendengar bahwa Minato mengetahui pemecahan masalahnya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, kemudian bertanya bagaimana cara penyelesaian masalahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

"Denger nih, biar aku jadi pacarmu!" ujar Minato dengan bersemangat dan wajah yang ceria sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina, sementara Kushina sendiri terlihat geram dengan ide Minato dan secara langsung muncul tiga sudut siku-siku yang bertolak belakang di sekitar kening kepalanya. Melihat hal tersebut, Minato segera buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Pacar bohongan deh! Hhehe... Kalau aku jadi pacarmu kau pasti nggak jadi di jodohkan. Kan sudah punya pacar, Papamu pasti mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi aku berakting jadi pacarmu yah."

"Mana mungkin kau bisa menipu papaku!" semprot Kushina pada pria kuning aneh yang saat ini tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku jago akting kok. Imbalannya kau harus main difilmku!" tawar Minato kembali dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kushina yang melihat Minato seperti orang yang tidak serius segera melepaskan tangan Minato yang menggenggam tangannya dan berdiri dari kursinya, berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Akan tetapi, Minato tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kushina kembali, membuat langkah Kushina terhenti dan menengok ke arah Minato lagi.

"Tunggu! Kalau kau berminat. Telpon aku kapan saja. Pasti! Aku bisa mendapatkanmu menjadi artisku." ujar Minato mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dari nada bicaranya, Kushina yang mendengarnya entah mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi memerah, entah karena merona atau karena menahan amarah.

"Selamat tinggal!"

–Half Engaged–

"Ohayou Otou-sama, begini aku mau bicara... Otou-sama?" tanya Kushina yang heran melihat ayahnya mengacuhkannya dan tetap lebih memilih memperhatikan koran yang ada di tangannya daripada Kushina, Kushina pun semakin mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan menyentuh punggung tangan ayahnya. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja...

SREEK

CEKREK!

Kushina terkejut dengan bunyi yang tiba-tiba menelusuri indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari dari mana suara tersebut berasal, akan tetapi ia tidak melihat siapa pun. Kushina pun kembali menatap koran ayahnya, berniat untuk mengambilnya agar ayahnya tidak mengacuhkannya, akan tetapi saat ia menjulurkan tangannya seketika matanya melebar menyadari benda yang melilit ditangannya.

"BORGOL?" teriak Kushina tak percaya sambil memelototi tangannya.

"Hahaha. Kena kamu sekarang, Kushina." ujar ayah Kushina dengan tertawa penuh kemenangan sambil memutar-mutar kunci borgol yang melilit di kedua tangan Kushina di telunjuknya

"O-Otou-sama!"

"Tenang saja, itu cuma borgol mainan. Ikut Otou-sama ke tempat perjodohan baru Otou-sama lepaskan. Kalau kamu sudah menikah, Otou-sama baru akan berangkat. Apapun yang terjadi, Otou-sama harus mendapatkan jodoh untukmu!"

–Half Engaged–

"Belum ya Kushina?" tanya ayah Kushina dengan tidak sabar. Saat ini Kaito sedang berjaga di depan pintu toilet wanita sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kushina kabur darinya hari ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan putri semata wayangnya itu berkeliaran di Jepang seorang diri di saat ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negri.

"Se-sebentar lagi." balas Kushina dari dalam toilet. Saat ini Kushina sedang mengutak-atik isi tasnya, mencari sebuah kartu nama yang ia dapatkan dari restaurant tempatnya kabur kemarin. "Ini dia!" Gumam Kushina pelan dan memperhatikan sebuah kartu nama yang saat ini ada digenggamannya, perlahan ia kembali mengingat kalimat penawaran Minato kemarin yang berbunyi 'kalau berminat, telpon aku kapan saja.'

"Cih! Apa boleh buat." Kushina segera menekan angka-angka yang tertera pada kartu nama Minato di handphonenya dan meletakkannya ditelinganya.

"Halo." sapa suara di seberang telepon.

"Halo, Minato? Ini aku Kushina. Aku harus minta tolong padamu, sekarang aku dibawa ke hotel oleh Otou-sama, dia tetap memaksa menjodohkanku."

"Baik, aku kesana sekarang juga. Hotel apa?"

"Ah, ini..."

TREK TUUUT TUUUT

"Putus? Kok bisa sih?" gumam Kushina panik, ia kemudian memperhatikan layar handphonenya dan memandang horror tulisan yang tertera di sana. Habislah sudah.

Low Battery.

–Half Engaged–

"Wah, putrimu cantik sekali pak Uzumaki!" ujar seorang yang duduk di hadapan Kushina dan Kaito. Kedua orang itu memiliki tampang yang sangat mirip, hanya saja satunya terlihat tua, sedangkan yang satunya lagi terlihat lebih muda. Kalau Kushina tidak salah ingat, nama seorang yang lebih muda itu Sabaku no Gaara, sedangkan yang lebih tua Sabaku... Entahlah! Kushina sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengingatnya.

"Iya. Mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Hhahaha!"

BLA BLA BLA

BLA BLA BLA

Kushina menatap steak yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terlihat murung semenjak acara makan siang dimulai, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan ocehan ayahnya dan dua orang aneh di depannya. Tubuhnya memang ada di restaurant, tetapi pikirannya melayang-melayang, atau lebih tepatnya ia memikirkan Minato. Kushina sangat berharap bahwa Minato akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan tidak masuk akal ini. Gaara memang pemuda yang tampan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menikah dengannya dengan cara konyol seperti ini, dan yang lebih utama, entah mengapa tetapi Kushina merasa bahwa Gaara itu terlalu dingin. Begitu berbeda dengan Minato yang murah senyum dan selalu ceria meskipun sedang tenang. 'Apa aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi? Aku ingin punya kisah cinta seperti gadis lainnya, ingin jatuh cinta dan di cintai dengan cara biasa, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Pintu keluarnya cuma 1, apa aku langsung kabur saja?' batin Kushina miris sambil memandangi pintu keluar yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat berharap bisa kabur dari tempat menyesakkan ini segera, atau setidaknya Minato datang dengan mendobrak pintu dan berakting menjadi pacarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Minato bahkan tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Kushina sekarang, kecuali kalau Minato mencari ke semua hotel. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hal itu tidak mungkin! Jepang itu luas dan tidak mungkin Minato akan menemukannya dengan segera. Minato tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan–

BRAAAK!

Pintu ruang konfrensi hotel yang berada di lantai lima yang tengah di sewa oleh Uzumaki Kaito sebagai tempat untuk perjodohan putrinya di dobrak dengan sangat keras. Kaito dan kedua tamunya itupun tak terkecuali Kushina serentak menoleh ke arah pintu hotel yang tengah terbuka lebar. Kushina tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat siapa orang yang dengan berani mendobrak pintu tersebut, sementara Kaito dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap heran dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang karena kaget.

"Ke-ketemu juga." Ujar pria lancang yang tadi telah mendobrak pintu ruang konfrensi hotel dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kushina pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Rasa sesak memenuhi paru-parunya dengan kebahagian sehingga ia sendiri sulit untuk bernafas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Minato benar-benar akan mencarinya ke seluruh hotel yang ada di Jepang, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Minato telah menjelajahi seluruh hotel. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Minato serius dengan perkataannya. Minato benar-benar datang untuknya. Datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan tidak masuk akal yang di adakan oleh ayahnya. "Minato.."

Minato segera berlari dan menghampiri Kushina, kemudian memeluk Kushina di hadapan ayah Kushina dan orang aneh di sebelahnya tepat saat kedua tangannya mampu menjangkau Kushina, berakting sebagai pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain dan tidak ingin berpisah apapun alasannya kecuali maut yang memisahkan mereka. "Maaf, lama menungguku, aku... Tak akan melepaskanmu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan orang lain!" Ujar Minato dengan lembut dan terdengar begitu tulus.

Kushina tahu ini semua hanyalah kebohongan, tetapi entah mengapa hatinya terhanyut dalam untaian kalimat Minato yang terdengar begitu tulus. Seolah-olah Minato memang tidak akan melepaskan Kushina untuk orang lain.

Kaito menatap dua makhluk yang sedang berpelukan di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata putri tunggalnya sudah memiliki kekasih, di tambah lagi ia merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat kekasih putrinya itu entah di mana. Kaito segera menoleh ke samping kirinya, dan mendapati bahwa dua orang calon besan dan menantunya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat. Sekarang di ruang konfrensi hotel hanya ada ia, Kushina putrinya, dan orang yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Kushina. Kaito pun memutuskan untuk berdehem dengan sangat kerasnya agar kedua makhluk yang ada di hadapannya melepaskan pelukan dan meminta mereka untuk menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Jadi, kau ini mau apa? Lihat, pasangan Kushina jadi pulang duluan!" seru Kaito murka pada apa yang baru saja Minato lakukan setelah mereka duduk berhadapan. Bahkan sekarang Kushina menolak mentah-mentah duduk di sebelahnya dan lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Minato. Kaito merasa telah di hianati oleh putrinya sendiri.

Minato yang tahu bahwa Kaito sepertinya memang benar-benar murka padanya dan Kushina kembali merangkul bahu Kushina dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan Kushina pada siapapun!" jawab Minato tegas, kedua tangannya yang merangkul bahu Kushina semakin di tariknya ke belakang, seperti sedang menjauhkan Kushina dan ayahnya sendiri.

Kaito yang mendengar jawaban spontan dari makhluk durian kuning yang ada di hadapannya tersebut mengerutkan kening, di tambah lagi dengan tindakan Minato yang menjauhkan Kushina darinya seolah-olah ia adalah penjahat semakin menambah kerutan dan urat kekesalannya terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Anak kecil seperti kau memangnya bisa apa?" teriak Kaito dengan tidak sabaran dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

Minato yang melihat Kaito menggerbrak meja kemudian berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kaito dan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menggebrak meja. "Om sendiri bisa apa selain memaksa putrinya menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Minato setengah menantang. Minato menyeringai kecil begitu melihat bahwa Kaito menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Kaito pasti tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Ujar Kaito dengan pose seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir. Minato yang mendengar ucapan Kaito yang menyimpang sangat jauh dari topik menjadi sweatdrop.

"Hah?" Kushina yang mendengar penuturan dari ayahnya pun tersentak, ia juga merasa pernah melihat Minato di suatu tempat, bahkan itu sering terjadi, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya karena hal itu samar-samar, selain itu Kushina juga merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat Minato itu sudah lama sekali.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kushina dan mendapati gadis tersebut juga terkejut dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Kaito, merasa di perhatikan karena di pikirkan dengan begitu serius, Minato pun menunjukkan seringaian liciknya. "Senang rasanya masih ada orang yang mengingatku."

Kaito dan Kushina kembali menatap Minato dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Papa! Aku ini Naruto yang tiap pagi muncul di anime!" ujar Minato senang sambil menjabat tangan Kaito naik turun berulang-ulang, sementara Kushina yang mendengarnya kembali terkejut.

"Eh! Naruto yang itu! Namikaze Minato, bintang cilik yang karirnya melesat berperan sebagai Naruto di serial anime tv Jepang. Sangat terkenal di dunia akting, tapi tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mundur di usia 14 tahun, dan sekarang menjadi pacar Kushina. Ya ampun! Aku ini penggemar beratmu!" teriak Kaito frustasi namun juga senang begitu mengetahui bahwa kekasih putrinya ternyata adalah idolanya. Kaito pun dengan semangat membalas salam Minato dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun berulang kali dengan cepat, membuat Kushina sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Kaito dan Minato pun kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing sambil berbincang dengan sangat akrab, bahkan sekarang mereka malah melupakan bahwa Kushina ada di sana. Mereka berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa, padahal kenyataannya mereka adalah musuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Merasa tidak di perhatikan dan hanya di anggap sebagai 'sesuatu yang tidak ada' Kushina pun berdecak dengan sangat keras, membuat Minato dan ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kushina segera memberikan kode kepada Minato agar Minato segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, tetapi sayangnya hanya di balas oleh sebuah senyuman dari Minato.

"Aku sudah berhenti akting, aku ingin bekerja dibalik layar, sekarang sedang belajar membuat film secara profesional. Ku mohon percayakan Kushina padaku! Dialah satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupku!"

Kushina yang saat itu sedang memakan steaknya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk begitu mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. Meskipun ucapan Minato itu hanya akting, tapi entah mengapa ucapan tersebut terdengar begitu tulus dan serius oleh Kushina.

"Aku mengerti niat baikmu. Boleh saja, tapi ada 1 syarat. Kau harus menikah dengan Kushina." tantang Kaito dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya. "Biar bagaimanapun aku tak tega meninggalkan putriku sendirian di Jepang, aku ingin ada suami yang bisa melindungi Kushina."

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi terkejut. Menikah? Minato tidak pernah menyangkanya. Memang sih masalahnya hanya ada pada umur, karena usianya masih 16 tahun, selain itu ia juga baru lulus SMA dengan susah payah karena ia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya, jadwal shootingnya membuatnya sangat jarang masuk ke sekolah. "Tapi, aku kan baru umur 16?"

"Tak apa! Aku yang jamin! Kau cuma perlu menandatangani surat nikah. Biar aku yang tanggung jawab, kalau umurmu sudah 18 tahun baru ke catatan sipil. Kalau kau bersedia, kita langsung cari tempat pernikahan." jelas ayah Kushina sambil mengibas-ngibaskan gambar beberapa tempat reservasi mewah di sebuah brosur yang ada di dalam genggamannya di depan wajah Minato.

Kushina yang mendengar permintaan ayahnya seketika memucat. Di tambah lagi dengan alasan Minato yang sama dengan alasannya yang kemarin di tolak oleh ayahnya. 'Bagaimana ini, kenapa cepat sekali? Tiba-tiba saja disuruh menikah, Minato nggak mungkin bilang iya kan? Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Kushina cemas memikirkan nasibnya. Ia melirik Minato yang ada di sampingnya. Terlihat pemuda tersebut hanya diam, sepertinya berpikir untuk menolak permintaan ayah Kushina. 'Matilah! Aku harus segera lari begitu Minato menjawab tidak.' Batin Kushina kembali.

"Iya. Kalau memang itu bisa membuat Kushina bahagia." jawab Minato tegas tetapi juga lembut. Kushina kembali tersentak kaget begitu mendengar bahwa Minato mau menikahinya, begitu pula dengan Kaito. Ia menatap dalam-dalam safir Minato, berusaha mencari keraguan di sana, tetapi Ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke lobi dan memesan tempat reservasi pernikahan di hotel ini." Ujar Kaito kemudian. Ia pun melangkah keluar di ikuti oleh Kushina di belakangnya dan Minato yang berjalan di belakang Kushina.

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat Kushina yang berjalan kaku di belakang ayahnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya hingga jaraknya dan Kushina tinggal beberapa cm dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk Kushina dari belakang. Minato pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kushina."Kita perpanjang kontrak kita ya?" bisik Minato pelan dan lembut, membuat wajah Kushina kembali di hiasi oleh garis-garis tipis yang membuat Minato kembali tergoda. Minato kemudian menurunkan kedua lengannya yang merakul bahu Kushina dan memindahkannya ke pinggang ramping Kushina, setelah itu ia mengecup lembut pipi Kushina dengan mengedipkan matanya, membuat garis-garis tipis berwarna merah yang ada di kedua pipi Kushina semakin bertambah.

"Salam kenal. Istriku Sayang!"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Half Engaged part 2

**A/N: before you read this story, I want to say sorry for who was waiting for the continuation of this chapter because I update it so long. I'm sorry. Maybe, the second chapter of this story a bit crappy or crappy over all. I don't know. So, please give me some advice so I can be better and you won't disappoint. And the last..**

**Special thanks to those of you who have read, favourite, and follow this story: Anonymous2485, Shishui Namikaze Deandress Chan, Yumiko Hiroshi, RenCaggie, Chic White, Aika Licht Youichi, Sherry Kurobara, Harunagin, U. Icha-chan, Red-Hot Habanero, Crizky gean-terquoish, Uchihahahahaha, Guest, Bolang FFN, Common Fall, Hanzz-Fender, Akinari Yamawaki, FlashRedPolka, Namikaze Akane, Namikaze Habanero, Xiah Julli, Dark Cloud XII, Deshitiachan, and all silent readers.**

**Thank you very much minna-sama!**

* * *

HALF ENGAGED part 2

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort. I'm not Sure!

Pairing : Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Inspirated : Half Series

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

'Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, umur 16 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan jadi pengantin.'

"Untung ada pasangan yang batal menikah. Bagaimana tempat pernikahannya? Bagus kan? Jadi kalian bisa menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan sebelum Otou-sama pergi. Bagaimana dengan honeymoon kalian? Otou-sama akan bayar. Kalian mau kemana?" Uzumaki Kaito terus saja berkicau riang semenjak mereka tiba di tempat resepsi pernikahan Minato dan Kushina. Minato sendiri heran mengapa seseorang yang bahkan sudah berumur masih begitu tampak pro, terbukti dari stamina Kaito yang sejak pertama kali sampai di hotel langsung berlari mengelilingi ruangan dengan mata berbinar-binar, bahkan jika dari pengamatan Minato, Kaito telah menduduki seluruh deretan kursi tamu dari pojok paling depan hingga pojok paling belakang.

Kushina menghela nafas memperhatikan kelakuan Otou-samanya itu, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pada pandangannya pada Minato yang sibuk berakting sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito dan berujar "Tidak perlu! Kami tidak bisa merepotkan Papa terus! Akan kami lakukan apa saja yang kami bisa dengan kemampuan sendiri!"

TRIIINNGGG!

"Minato..." Kaito menatap mata calon menantunya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar sekaligus takjub. Menantunya memang menantu terhebat yang ada di dunia.

'Dia... Memang jago akting.' Inner Kushina di sertai dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

'Namanya Namikaze Minato, tunanganku. Karena ada satu dan lain hal, kami terpaksa pura-pura menikah. Ya ampun!'

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja tinggal di apartemenmu? Kushina langsung pindah ke tempatmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan tinggal sendirian, tempatku cukup luas kok." Jawab Minato dengan senyum ceria yang lagi-lagi adalah acting, sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya tiba-tiba di ubahnya menjadi sedih. "Sayang, orang tua ku tak bisa datang karena urusan pekerjaan. Mereka cuma titip salam."

Kaito yang tadinya sudah menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum kini kembali memasang wajah prihatinnya yang terlihat sedih. "Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali ya.."

–Half Engaged–

Kushina dan Minato menelusuri jalan setapak yang di jejeri oleh deretan toko-toko dengan wajah masam dan ceria. Sang pemasang wajah masam sudah pasti dapat ditebak yaitu Kushina. "Maaf ya, Minato. Nggak nyangka sampai ada upacara pernikahan segala. Otou-sama sampai bikin reservasi." Kushina semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang bertambah masam, akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Kushina kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung sosok yang berjalan di sisinya. "Kita tinggal di apartement-mu begitu menikah, tapi setelah mengantar Otou-sama aku balik lagi ketempat ku, ya?"

"Iya, iya. Aku ngerti." Minato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti tanpa memperhatikan sosok gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Nggak menyesal kan, pura-pura menikah denganku?"

Minato menghela nafasnya sesaat dan menoleh pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas seperti anak kucing yang minta di pelihara. Minato kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan rambut merah milik seseorang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. "Ini kan bukan nikah betulan. Dan yang terpenting..." Minato menurunkan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya dan dengan secepat kilat memeluk Kushina dengan sangat erat. "Yang terpenting aku bisa buat film denganmu. Senangnya~~ Ittaii!"

Minato mengelus pelan bagian atas kepalanya yang benjol dengan senyum ceria yang di paksakan, ia melirik sebentar ke arah Kushina yang langsung menjauh sekian meter darinya dan mengumpat. "Janjinya kan kita mesra-mesraannya cuman di depan Otou-sama."

"Hehehe, cuma latihan, kok!"

Kushina yang melihat Minato sudah kembali berjalan mulai berlari-lari kecil dan menyusul Minato yang ada dihadapannya, meskipun dalam hati ia sendiri berpikir kenapa ia mengikuti Minato. 'Ini kan bukan kencan betulan.' inner Kushina. Ia merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia di seret oleh Minato dengan alasan kencan hanyalah kepura-puraan. Lalu kenapa ia mengikuti Minato sampai kemari?

"Minato, kita mau kemana nih?"

"Mumpung sudah jalan, mau pergi belanja?" tawar Minato dengan senyum simpul dan mata kanan yang dikedipkan. "Kita butuh cincin kawin loh."

–Half Engaged–

Minato dan Kushina menelusuri setiap etalase toko yang di dalamnya terdapat cincin pernikahan dengan berbagai bentuk dan hiasan. Meskipun kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah Kushina yang menelusuri dan Minato yang di seret. Sungguh, ini benar-benar hal yang memalukan bagi Minato. Bukan karena ia malu kalau harus menikah -bohongan- dengan Kushina, masalahnya adalah setiap pegawai yang berlalu lalang selalu berbisik- bisik tentang mereka berdua seperti 'Apa? Cincin pernikahan?' 'Masih kecil sudah beli cincin kawin?' dan sebagainya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Minato malu hingga wajahnya memerah, berbeda dengan Kushina yang menikmati acara belanjanya. Sesekali Kushina menatap cincin yang menurutnya bagus dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dan berteriak "Wah, yang hati ini lucu. Tapi yang ini juga bagus. Yang itu juga cakep. Jadi bingung nih!"

"Cepat dong Kushina!" Minato kembali menggerutu kesal dengan wajah yang memerah begitu Kushina kembali berteriak seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat cincin kawin. Di tambah lagi dengan pegawai yang sekarang malah mengamati mereka berdua dan berbisik-bisik dengan sangat jelas membuat Minato bertambah malu.

"Hehe, maaf ya." Kushina menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal disertai dengan senyuman yang lebar. Sebenarnya Kushina juga sadar kalau para pegawai toko memperhatikan mereka, tapi ia tidak mau peduli tentang hal tersebut. Kushina terlalu terbawa suasana menyenangkan yang sudah lama tidak di rasakannya lagi. Suasana yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kushina kembali menatap sejejeran cincin yang masih terpajang dengan senyum tipis, salah satu jemarinya bergerak kesana kemari menyentuh permukaan kaca etalase yang melindungi cincin-cincin pernikahan yang terlihat begitu menawan. "Aku tahu.. Ini cuma pernikahan bohongan, tapi.. Rasanya senang sekali bisa memilih cincin yang bagus-bagus." seru Kushina pelan, tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Minato yang jaraknya memang hanya sekian centi dari Minato. "Menurut mu yang ini bagus tidak?" Kushina menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas ke arah Minato dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Cincin tersebut memang tidak terlihat semewah cincin lain yang berhiaskan berlian hingga seluruh permukaan cincin jadi terlihat bersinar. Cincin yang di pilih Kushina justru jauh dari kata mewah, tetapi elegan saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Cincin yang di pilih Kushina hanyalah cincin emas 24 karat biasa yang membentuk seperti v letter di depannya dan tiga batu berlian shappire blue yang terdapat di sisi kanannya. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang di miliki cincin tersebut yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi tertarik, termasuk Kushina sendiri.

"Minato, cincin yang ini cantik sekali." Kushina menarik-narik lengan baju Minato seperti anak kecil sambil menyodorkan cincin tersebut.

"Itu model yang paling terkenal di toko ini." Seorang pelayan yang berada di depan Kushina kini angkat bicara. "Shappire blue. Pengantin wanita yang mengenakan benda biru akan berbahagia. Begitu kata legenda, itu sebabnya ada berlian shappire blue di sini."

TRING

SIIING

TRING

TRING

*bunyi mengkilap bro :D*

"Indahnya~" Kushina mengamati setiap detil permukaan cincin tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Cincin tersebut memang di takdirkan untuknya, batinnya berseri-seri. Kushina pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Minato dengan niat agar Minato membeli cincin tersebut sebagai cincin pernikahan -bohongan- mereka. Akan tetapi, saat Minato mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin membeli cincin tersebut..

"Mohon maaf, yang ini cuma pajangan, barangnya sudah habis. Tapi masih bisa di pesan, 10 hari lagi jadi." ujar pegawai yang menjaga bagian etalase tempat Kushina mencari cincin.

"Nggak usah, butuhnya sekarang." Kushina secara perlahan berjalan mundur dengan kepala yang tertunduk sangat dalam. Aura-aura mencekam bisa di rasakan di atmosphere di sekitar tubuhnya. Dengan gontai ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pegawai toko dan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti oleh Minato yang hanya bisa menelan ludah secara diam-diam.

Minato tahu persis kalau Kushina melangkah keluar toko itu artinya mereka akan ke toko lain lagi, dan jika mereka ke toko lain lagi itu artinya ia akan di gossipkan lagi oleh pegawai-pegawai toko, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah kalau Kushina tidak menemukan cincin seperti shappire blue yang di lihatnya tadi mereka pasti akan ke toko lain lagi. Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus menghentikannya, batin Minato cemas.

"Kushina, beli yang itu saja. Cincin bermata hati di toko pertama, yang kamu bilang bagus itu." bujuk Minato.

Kushina segera menoleh menghadap Minato melotot tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di katakan Minato. Yang benar saja! Apa Minato itu buta? Cincin emas biasa bermata berlian hati jika di bandingkan dengan cincin diamond blue tadi jelas tidak apa-apanya. "Eh! Tapi.. Tunggu du-"

"Sudah dong Kushina! Aku harus beli cincin untuk pernikahan besok. Cincin manapun nggak apa 'kan? Toh kita nggak nikah betulan!" Minato memotong ucapan Kushina dengan cepat dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Sebenarnya Minato juga menyukai cincin tersebut, tapi kalau harus ke seluruh toko yang ada di Jepang hanya untuk sebuah cincin rasanya lebih baik Minato menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kushina sebagai artisnya. "Sudah ya, urusan hari ini selesai."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Minato segera angkat kaki dari hadapan Kushina, meninggalkan Kushina yang masih berdiri mematung dan mencerna kalimat-kalimat terakhir dari Minato. Apa yang di ucapkan Minato itu terlalu kejam, Kushina tahu bahwa mereka berdua hanyalah menikah karena perjanjian. Jika Minato menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan yang mengerikan, maka Kushina harus membayarnya dengan berakting di depan kamera untuk Minato. Tapi mengingat apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Minato membuat Kushina terasa habis tersambar petir di siang bolong tanpa awan mendung dan kilat yang menghakimi langit. Padahal Minato adalah sutradara, harusnya ia mengerti perasaan gadis hanya dengan menatap matanya. Kalau tidak, sekeras apapun Minato berusaha membuat film, jika tidak bisa menggapai perasaan penonton melalui artisnya semuanya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Semua gadis bahkan termasuk Kushina sangat memuja cincin kawin sebagai sebuah benda yang sangat istimewa dan berharga. Dan saat Kushina mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki benda tersebut ia ingin memilih yang paling bagus diantara yang lainnya, akan tetapi keinginanya malah di hancurkan begitu saja oleh Minato.

'Pernikahan bohongan. Huh! Aku mau semua ini cepat berakhir.'

–Half Engaged–

Kushina membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan setengah hati, di luar kamarnya suara gaduh mulai terdengar dan terasa sangat mengganggu. Dengan langkah gontai ia pun mengambil handuk dan pakaian mandinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarnya tanpa memperhatikan kesibukan Otou-sama tercintanya. Yah, memang hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk, meskipun tidak sesibuk yang di pikirkan Kushina. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Minato. Hari pernikahan yang paling menyebalkan sedunia menurutnya. Yah, memang pernikahan antara Kushina dengan Minato hanya bohongan, tapi tetap saja upacara pernikahan harusnya membahagiakan bukan? Tapi tampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Kushina. Minato sudah pasti senang menikah dengan Kushina karena dia bisa mendapatkan Kushina menjadi artisnya, tetapi Kushina? Jangan ditanya! Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia karena harus menikahi Minato, apalagi mengingat perkataan kasar yang secara frontal di keluarkan dari bibir tipis Minato.

'Cih!' Kushina mendecih dengan sangat keras sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di pakainya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya ia segera memakai bajunya dan berlari menuju ayahnya yang sudah berteriak tidak sabaran agar mereka bisa segera berangkat ke hotel.

–Half Engaged–

"Nah, sudah selesai." Seorang make-up artist bertepuk tangan dengan gembira begitu melihat hasil riasannya yang bagitu bagus. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya ia merias wajah seseorang dengan cara yang berbeda. Kulit Kushina yang memang sangat putih membuat penata rias wajah tersebut bingung mau memberikan warna make-up apa pada wajah Kushina. Setelah memperhatikan bahwa gaun pengantin yang di pakai Kushina sudah sempurna dan tidak ada cacat di manapun, ia segera membereskan peralatan make-up-nya dan angkat kaki dari ruangan pengantin wanita yang menjadi daerah kekuasaan Kushina untuk hari ini.

Begitu melihat sang make-up artis menutup pintu tempatnya berkuasa hari ini, Kushina segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju sebuah cermin raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari tampatnya sekarang. Kushina memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin itu sambil tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. Dirinya hari ini cantik sekali dengan balutan pakaian pengantin berwarna white snow, rambutnya yang panjang di keriting gantung, separuh digerai separuh di ikat dengan pita yang juga berwarna putih. 'Senangnya bisa pakai gaun pengantin secantik ini.' gumam Kushina sambil tersenyum senang. Dihirupnya aroma bunga-bunga yang tergabung dalam sebuah bucket dengan senang, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ketololannya.

'Bunga ini...' Kushina memandang horror bucket bunga yang ada dalam genggaman tanganya. 'Plastik!'

TOK TOK TOK

Kushina yang masih sibuk memandangi bucket bunga yang ada didalam genggaman tangannya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan tempatnya berkuasa dengan kesal.

"Kushina, boleh papa masuk?" teriak Kaito dari luar yang masih dengan semangatnya mengetuk pintu.

Kushina mengeryitkan dahinya heran. Sejak kapan Otou-samanya menyebut dirinya sebagai papa? Batin Kushina bertambah heran, atau mungkin ayahnya hanya salah menyebutkan nama saja?

"Kushinaaaaa?" Kaito kembali berteriak dengan semangat 45 membuat Kushina semakin kesal.

"Iya, iya. Masuk saja." teriak Kushina. Tanpa di suruh dua kalipun Kaito langsung melompat masuk dan menemui putri semata wayangnya yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menjadi pengantin. Di tatapnya putri semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan berbinar, bahkan sampai mengelurkan air mata.

"Kushina..." Kaito bergumam sambil menghapus air matanya yang semakin keras membanjiri pipinya. "Kenapa cepat sekali jadi pengantin?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol ayahnya hanya bisa menahan urat kesabarannya yang sebentar lagi putus. 'Siapa yang maksa coba? Siapa?!' batin Kushina murka. Kushina menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, bersamaan dengan hal itu berbagai jenis makanan kesukaannya langsung memenuhi pikirannya. 'Puding, cake, fruit parfait, pasta, pizza, fillet o fish. Haahh, mengadakan upacara pernikahan dengan Minato di saat yang seperti ini. Tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku dan Minato harus berpura-pura.' Kushina kembali menghela nafasnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mengaitkan makanan kesukaannya dengan Minato. Benar-benar bodoh.

BRAAAAKKK!

Kushina yang baru saja merasa tenang tiba-tiba saja kembali merasa kesal dengan orang yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu ruangannya. Ia menggerutu kesal dan menoleh dengan niat untuk menghardik orang yang seenaknya saja mengagetkannya, akan tetapi tidak satupun dari niatnya tersebut yang tersampaikan. Bukannya menghardik, Kushina malah memandang horror dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di sekitar keningnya. Dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar Kushina membuka mulutnya. "Kalian... Ke-Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Kushina, papa mengundang teman-temanmu supaya mereka bisa ikut berbahagia bersamamu." Kaito yang sejak tadi mengelap air matanya yang bercucuran sekarang sedang tersenyum tidak berdosa sambil memandangi putrinya yang terlihat pucat pasi. Dengan wajah tidak berdosa pun ia kemudian meninggalkan Kushina bersama teman-temannya.

"Kami kaget sekali loh, mendengar kamu akan menikah hari ini."

"Kenapa gak bilang-bilang? Curang, ah!"

"Hebat lho umur 16 sudah menikah. Cintamu dalam sekali ya."

"Suamimu seperti apa? Gangteng nggak?"

"Tenang saja, kami nggak akan bilang- bilang pada teman-teman sekolah yang lainnya. Kami akan menjaga rahasia! Pokoknya kami akan terus mendukungmu!"

BLA BLA BLA

BLA BLA BLA

'Kenapa masalahnya jadi makin serius!' jerit Kushina histeris di dalam hatinya.

–Half Engaged–

"Namikaze Minato, apakah kau mau menerima Uzumaki Kushina sebagai istrimu di saat susah dan senang, berjanji akan mencintai dan menjaganya?"

Seorang pastur menanyakan sumpah yang akan di lakukan oleh Minato sebelum ia menikahi Kushina secara sah. Kushina melirik dengan ujung matanya ke arah Minato sekilas, terlihat ekspresi Minato begitu serius.

Minato menudukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan mata yang tertutup. Dengan tegas ia mengucapkan sumpahnya. "Saya berjanji."

'Apakah ini juga acting? Luar biasa.' batin Kushina. 'Tapi, apa upacara ini tidak bisa cepat selesai? Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai pada kehidupanku semula.'

"Uzumaki Kushina, apakah kau mau menerima Minato sebagai suamimu di saat susah dan senang, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menjaganya?"

"Ya." jawab Kushina singkat.

Pastur yang menikahkan Kushina dan Minato menutup buku yang entah apa itu, ia melirik ke arah sampingnya, memberi kode pada seorang pegawai wanita yang memegang kedua cincin pernikahan Minato dan Kushina. "Silahkan bertukar cincin." perintahnya.

Minato mengambil sebuah cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari jemarinya dan memasangkannya pada jari Kushina. Mata Kushina melebar sesaat begitu melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. 'I.. Ini.' Kushina tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menilai Minato sekarang. Kemarin Minato bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap pernikahan bohongan mereka dengan menyatakan bahwa cincin apapun tak masalah, tapi pada kenyataannya Minato malah mencari cincin dengan berlian shappire blue tersebut sampai dapat.

Kushina pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap apa yang di lakukan Minato. Setelah cincin pernikahan mereka juga tersemat di jari manis Minato, Kushina tersenyum dengan lembut pada Minato membuat wajah pria yang menjadi suaminya secara sah meskipun bohongan merona. "Terima kasih!"

'Aku masih belum mengenal Minato.. Tetapi aku senang, bisa memilihnya sebagai pasangan bohongan.'

"Silahkan mencium pengantinmu."

Kushina kembali tersenyum kearah Minato begitu Minato menarik bahunya agar mendekat ke arah Minato. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya yang putih mulus, dengan mata kanan yang di kedipkan Kushina berujar. "Cium di sini, ya?"

"Hhehe." Minato terkekeh pelan begitu melihat tingkah Kushina yang sepertinya bersemangat agar pipinya di cium. Sedetik kemudian, ide usil tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya. Minato menyentuh leher bagian belakang Kushina, salah satu tangannya menarik wajah Kushina kearahnya.

"Ehh?" Mata Kushina yang tadinya terpejam sekarang melotot memandangi Minato yang nyengir ke arahnya. Minato tidak menciumnya di pipi, tapi di bibir.

"Ke-kenapa? Janjinya kan-"

"Kalau mau acting, jangan tanggung-tanggung dong."

Kushina merasa baru saja tersambar petir mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. Acting katanya? Acting? Ini gila! Kushina bahkan tidak beracting sama sekali semenjak tadi, bahkan ucapan terima kasih tersebut tulus. Tapi Minato menganggap acting? 'Huh, aku bego mengira dia berubah jadi baik.'

–Half Engaged–

DRAP DRAP  
DRAP DRAP

Seorang pria berambut hitam raven berlari menuju seseorang yang tampak tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kesana kemari seperti orang autis. Pria tersebut memandangi orang yang tengah tersenyum lebar tersebut saksama. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melotot tak percaya begitu melihat seorang gadis berpakaian wedding dress keluar dan menghampiri pria tersebut. "Minato!" serunya tidak percaya.

Orang yang di panggil Minato oleh pria berambut raven tersebut menoleh masih dengan senyuman lebarnya dan tangan yang melambai-lambai kesana kemari. Begitu mendapati wajah sosok yang memanggilnya, senyumnya semakin bertambah lebar. "Sasuke!"

"Ada apa sih? Kok mendadak menikah? Aku langsung datang begitu mendengar pesan di telepon tahu!" Orang yang di panggil Sasuke oleh Minato mengoceh panjang lebar di sertai muncratan-muncratannya, membuat Minato hanya bisa berkata "Sorry." dengan poker facenya.

Kushina yang melihat Minato berbincang-bincang dengan akrab terhadap tamu yang datang sangat terlambat tersebut menghampiri Minato. Setelah jarak di antara mereka bertiga sudah dekat, Kushina baru bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria tersebut. 'Wah, cowok keren. Temannya Minato' batin Kushina.

Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk mendamprat Minato mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat Kushina berdiri di belakang Minato. Ia segera mendorong Minato ke samping agar bisa melihat Kushina dengan jelas. "Kenalkan, aku Sasuke. Cantik ya, andai bukan pacar Minato.. Aku juga mau jadi pacarmu." ujar Sasuke to the point.

Kushina yang mendengar pujian dari Sasuke menjadi merona, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Akan tetapi, baru saja ia ingin balas memperkenalkan diri, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya

"Hei, hei. Mau apa kamu sama istri orang?"

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sampingnya yang tahu-tahu disana sudah ada Minato. Minato mengalungkan salah satu tangannya di leher Kushina, seperti ingin menjaga Kushina agar tidak di ambil Sasuke.

"Apa itu 'cantik-cantik' segala?" Minato berujar sarkastic dan memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke yang merasa tertantang dengan ucapan dan pandangan Minato barusan tersenyum miring atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Tajam juga matamu."

GLEK

Kushina menelan ludahnya begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Atmosphere di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kelam. Hei, hei, ia dan Minato hanya menikah bohongan, tapi begitu di perebutkan Minato kelihatannya tidak berniat melepaskannya sama sekali. Ada apa ini?

"Permisi ya!" seru Minato tiba-tiba. Kushina yang mendenggar ucapan Minato terhadap Sasuke barusan menjadi heran. Baru saja Kushina ingin melerai mereka berdua, tapi tiba-tiba saja Minato mengucapkan hal yang aneh. Ditambah lagi dengan Minato yang langsung menggendongnya ala bridal dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, membuat Sasuke jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Minato yang telah tiba di depan fotografer kemudian menatap Kushina. Dilihatnya gadis tersebut memandanginya dengan tatapan heran dan bingung, mungkin bingung karena Minato tiba-tiba menggendongnya. "Ayo senyum." perintah Minato. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. "Kan aneh, pengantin gak tersenyum waktu di potret."

Kushina melotot begitu mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. Jadi itu alasan kenapa ia di gendong. Hebat juga Minato bisa memikirkannya dan menjadikan Sasuke seperti orang bodoh.

–Half Engaged–

Minato dan Kushina menghela nafas berat begitu mereka menyadari bahwa mereka lagi-lagi belum bisa menggunakan lift. Mereka berdua menyandarkan punggung mereka pada dinding disebelah lift dengan mata terpejam.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minato yang ada disampingnya. "Tinggal mengantar Otou-sama saja."

"Hmm. Taruh barang-barang ini dulu, ya." ujar Minato. Tangannya yang berada di seberang Kushina mengangkat sebuah bag paper yang di dalamnya berisi tuxedonya dan gaun pengantin Kushina.

Kushina yang tadinya bersandar pada bahu Minato tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendelik ke arah Minato dengan garang. "Minato! Pokoknya jangan pernah sentuh aku lagi."

Minato yang mendengar ucapan Kushina menjadi heran sekaligus sweatdrop. Bukankah tadi Kushina sendiri yang bersandar di bahunya? Minato yang mendengar lift sudah berada di lantai satu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab Kushina nanti. Ia kemudian melangkah memasuki lift di ikuti Kushina di belakangnya. Punggungnya kembali di sandarkan pada dinding lift. Minato kembali menatap Kushina yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan tampang yang se-innocent mungkin Minato menjawab. "Lho, kita kan pengantin baru. Kalau gak pegang-pegangan nanti Papa curiga."

"Pokoknya acara pegang-pegangan hari ini cukup."

PING

Pintu lift mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Minato dan Kushina berjalan keluar ke arah kamar Minato. Tinggal berjalan lurus, belok, dan..

Minato dan Kushina memandang horror barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di depan pintu apartemen Minato.

"Barang-barang apaan nih?"

Kushina memeriksa barang-barang tersebut, ia membuka salah satu koper yang ada di sana dan mengeluarkan bajunya. Matanya lagi-lagi melebar menyadari pakaian tersebut adalah miliknya. "Ini barang-barangku."

"Katamu nggak akan mengirim barangmu ke sini 'kan?"

"Bukan aku yang kirim!"

_**Hey boys, no more worries, put on a smile for me**_

_**Hey girls, no pain no gain is what they say, right**_

_**Ok, no need to stress, ok, brush it off your chest**_

_**Through the rain there's a brighter day, don't worry be** **happy** _

Kushina mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku roknya dan melihat caller id yang ada di sana. 'Otou-sama'

"Otou-sa-"

"Kushina, barang yang papa kirim sudah sampai?" sahut suara Kaito di sebrang. Kushina mengernyit, ayahnya lagi-lagi menyebut dirinya sebagai Papa. Mungkin ia sudah bosan di panggil Otou-sama. Tapi... Tunggu!

"Kenapa barang-barangnya di pindahkan? Bukankah sudah ku bilang biarkan dirumah saja!" Kushina berbicara dengan keras, tidak sadar bahwa ia menghardik ayahnya. Minato yang penasaran dengan percakapan ayah dan anak tersebut akhirnya juga menaruh telinga di sisi luar telepon yang masih melekat pada telinga Kushina.

"Lho, memangnya papa belum kasih tahu ya?"

"Kasih tahu apa?" sahut Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Rumah kita sudah papa sewakan ke orang lain. Kamu kan sudah punya rumah baru, nggak masalah dong. Hhaha." Kaito di seberang sana tertawa ke setanan, kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia kembali berujar. "Kalian berdua tidak usah mengantar papa." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kushina menoleh ke samping dan menatap Minato dengan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari keningnya. Kedua violetnya dapat menangkap bahwa sosok berambut pirang tersebut juga gugup seperti dirinya. Kali ini, otak mereka berdua bekerja lebih cepat, tidak lelet seperti biasanya. Keduanya saling manatap dalam diam, akan tetapi mereka berdua tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama gugup.

'Ka-kalau begitu... Aku harus tinggal disini bersama Minato?'

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Half Engaged part 3

**A/N: before you read this story, I want to say sorry for who was waiting for the continuation of this chapter because I update it so long. I'm sorry. Maybe, the third chapter of this story a bit crappy or crappy over all. I don't know. So, please give me some advice so I can be better and you won't disappoint. And the last..**

**Special thanks to those of you who have read, favourite, and follow this story: Anonymous2485, Shishui Namikaze Deandress Chan, Yumiko Hiroshi, RenCaggie, Chic White, Aika Licht Youichi, Sherry Kurobara, Harunagin, U. Icha-chan, Red-Hot Habanero, Crizky gean-terquoish, Uchihahahahaha, Guest, Bolang FFN, Common Fall, Hanzz-Fender, Akinari Yamawaki, FlashRedPolka, Dikdik717, dee-chaan, larosa, Canthy, Namikae Nagisa, guest, , Rhikame, Kurama No Kyuubi141, Namikaze Akane, Namikaze Habanero, Xiah Julli, Dark Cloud XII, Deshitiachan, Jung Hee Chan, KyouyaxCloud, Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom, Vivinetaria, Akasuna Minkyoo, Chic White, and all silent readers.**

**Thank you very much minna-sama!**

* * *

HALF ENGAGED part 3

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort. I'm not Sure!

Pairing : Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

Inspirated : Half Series

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Alur Cepat, Gaje, EYD Rusak, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

Aku Uzumaki Kushina dan dia Namikaze Minato. Mulai hari ini memulai hidup berumah tangga (?) Ini semua kami lakukan agar Papaku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tapi tak pernah kubayangkan bakal jadi begini. "Rukun-rukun dengan Minato ya.." sambil berkata begitu, Papa'pun pergi bertugas keluar negeri, meninggalkan aku dan Minato dengan perasaan kacau balau.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang gimana?" Minato yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya memandang Kushina yang sedang menempelkan pipinya di kaca meja dengan sweatdrop.

Kushina yang masih menempelkan pipinya kaca meja dengan suara seperti orang kelaparan menjawab. "Mau bagaimana lagi, terpaksa tinggal di sini. Aku sudah nggak bisa pulang kerumah."

Minato kembali menatap Kushina dengan poker facenya, meskipun sebenarnya matanya memicing dan menatap tajam Kushina. "Terpaksa?" ulangnya lagi mengonfirmasi ucapan Kushina barusan.

"Iya deh! Ijinkan aku tinggal disini." ujar Kushina kemudian dengan sedikit membentak, wajahnya yang tadi di tempelkan di kaca meja sekarang tengah terangkat, membuat Minato dapat melihat kalau wajah gadis itu sekarang tengah memerah. Mungkin malu karena tadi ia berujar 'terpaksa.'

"Kita janji cuma menikah bohongan, kan? Jangan apa-apa kan aku ya." pinta Kushina dengan wajah memelasnya. Minato menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah akrab, sampai ciuman segala."

Kushina yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena malu sekaligus takut. Ingatan tentang Minato yang menciumnya di hadapan semua orang kembali merasuki otaknya. Masih melihat Minato yang menyeringai setan ke arahnya, ia segera membawa lari Kyuubi -anjing peliharaan Minato- menuju kamar terdekat -yang untungnya bukan kamar Minato- dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tak lupa ia juga memasang meja di belakang pintu tersebut agar Minato kesulitan membuka pintu kalau saja Minato berhasil membuka pintunya dengan kuci duplikatnya. "Kyuubi, diluar sana sangat berbahaya. Ngumpet di sini juga sebenarnya masih belum aman." Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuubi. Minato benar-benar membuatnya takut tadi. Bagaimana kalau Minato melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya? Tanpa Kushina sadari, air matanya sudah berlinangan. "Kyuubi, lindungi aku ya. Ternyata si Minato memang agresif sekali. Dia sudah seenaknya merampas ciuman pertamaku! Aku nggak mau tinggal disini, tapi juga nggak bisa pulang kerumah. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati ketakutan." Kushina semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuubi, membuat hewan tersebut meringis.

Sementara itu diluar kamar Kushina, Minato sendiri yang tadi hanya berakting di depan Kushina menjadi sweatdrop kembali dan tertawa kesetanan. 'Itu kan anjingku.' batin Minato. "Tapi seru juga reaksinya." Minato kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin sesekali ia harus mengerjai Kushina untuk bahan lelucon. Minato kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang sekarang adalah milik Kushina dan mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

DEG

Kushina dan Kyuubi yang berada di dalam kamar tersentak. Mata mereka tiba-tiba saja melebar. Keduanya berlari tunggang langgang untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang lagi-lagi membuat Minato sweatdrop. Kushina berhasil menghasut pikiran anjingnya.

"Sudah, nggak usah panik begitu." seru Minato dari luar, Kushina dan Kyuubi yang tadinya berlari kesana kemari menghentikan aksinya. "Coba buka bungkusan di atas meja." perintah Minato. Kushina segera berjalan menuju meja dan membuka bungkusan tersebut.

'Barang apaan nih?' batin Kushina bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat benda seperti itu sebelumnya, ini adalah yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Aku ini lelaki bermartabat. Kalau nanti aku kurang ajar padamu, kamu boleh membotaki-ku sampai licin! Makanya, percayalah padaku! Selamat tidur." Minato kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Awalnya ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan kalau Kushina boleh menjajal habis rambutnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Kushina tetap ketakutan terhadapnya ia juga akan susah nantinya.

Kushina masih menatap heran alat yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Ia baru saja tahu kalau itu adalah alat cukur, dan ia juga baru saja mendapatkan izin untuk membotaki sang pemilik rumah yang berstatus sebagai suaminya sendiri jika bertindak kurang ajar. Tapi yang tidak Kushina mengerti adalah..

Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?!

Masih dengan memandangi alat cukur tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran usil hinggap di otaknya. Ia tiba-tiba saja membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Minato yang tampan itu botak. Hhihi.. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan ia mengakui kalau suaminya itu tampan? Meskipun kenyataannya memang seperti itu sih. Kushina tersenyum geli. 'Meskipun ucapannya tadi ketus, dia memberiku alat cukur ini. Ternyata Minato sangat baik dan lucu sekali.'

―Half Series―

Kushina membolak-balikkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan berulang kali. Ia memaksa matanya terpejam, namun hasilnya sama saja. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Menghela nafas kesal, ia akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mungkin untuk minum. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat, mungkin Minato sudah tertidur pulas.

"Eh?" gumam Kushina pelan. Ruang keluarga rumah Minato lampunya masih menyala, mungkin Minato lupa mematikan lampu. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tersebut untuk mematikan lampunya, akan tetapi sosok yang tengah bersandar di kaki sofa tersebut membuatnya tercengang. 'Ya ampun. Kok dia masih bangun.' Batin Kushina heran. Orang yang sedang duduk disana sambil menonton tv adalah sosok yang tadi ia pikir sudah menggambar negara Nihon di bantalnya. 'Wajahnya serius sekali.'

DEG DEG

Kushina menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa, melihat wajah Minato yang terlihat begitu serius membuatnya bisa mendengarkan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Kushina? Ngapain malam-malam begini?" Minato yang menyadari keberadaan Kushina segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri sosok gadis yang tengah mematung karena kaget tersebut.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur. Minato sendiri sedang apa?" Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tv, penasaran dengan apa yang di tonton Minato. Kalau sampai ia mendapati Minato menonton sinetron, ia akan membabat habis rambut pemuda tersebut hingga botak dan mengkilap. Tetapi sayangnya, Minato sama sekali tidak menonton sinetron. Apa yang di tampilkan oleh layar televisi Minato justru seseorang yang baru saja Kushina kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. "Dia, yang datang di upacara tadi, kan?" tanya Kushina memastikan. Kalau tidak salah nama orang tersebut adalah Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Minato disertai anggukan. Ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tv, menekan tombol play di remotenya agar film yang di bintangi Sasuke bisa terus berlanjut. "Besok aku akan main ketempatnya. Sasuke ingin jadi aktor profesional, aku sudah janji akan bekerja sama dengannya. Aku sudah memutuskan, di film ini aktornya Sasuke, dan artisnya Kushina." seru Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina mengangguk pertanda mengerti di sertai mulut yang membentuk huruf o. Sesaat, sosok Minato yang terlihat begitu serius membuatnya terpana. Jantungnya bahkan kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Inikah Minato yang di kenalnya? Seseorang dengan senyum yang tulus dan hati yang hangat. Seseorang yang begitu membicarakan tentang film gayanya langsung berubah total. Apalagi sisi dari Minato yang belum di ketahuinya?

Tanpa Kushina sadari, berada di sisi Minato membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tetapi, yang ia ketahui, berada disisi Minato merupakan tempat terdamai yang pernah di rasakannya, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia jatuh tertidur di pundak Minato.

―Half Series―

Suara burung-burung dan sinar mentari yang menyelinap masuk diantara gorden-gorden membuat Kushina kembali terjaga. Ia mengerjap dan mengusap matanya beberapa kali sebelum kepalanya diangkatnya sepenuhnya.

"Pagi." sapa Minato yang wajahnya langsung menghadap Kushina dan hanya terpisah kurang dari 7 cm. Kushina yang melihatnya seketika melotot, seluruh impuls dan sarafnya segera berfungsi dengan baik, kesadarannya langsung kembali begitu melihat Minato yang duduk manis di sebelahnya dan memandangnya.

"Kyaaaaaa.." Teriak Kushina membalas sapaan Minato. Ia segera menjauh sekian meter dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain! Kamu sendiri yang bersandar padaku!" teriak Minato kesal sekaligus sweatdrop. "Tuh, liat, sampai ngiler di pundakku." Minato mencubit bagian bahu bajunya dan menariknya keluar di sertai dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Kushina yang tadinya menjauh perlahan-lahan meringsut mendekat dan menarik pakaian Minato. Mencari jejak ilerannya disana, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun yang menujukkan bahwa semalam ia menggambar pulau di baju Minato.

"Bohong, deh." ujar Minato calm dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kushina lagi-lagi melotot tak percaya kearah Minato yang menertawakannya. Ini masih pagi dan Minato sudah mengerjainya. Minato yang masih setengah tertawa kembali menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kushina dan mengedipkan matanya. "Jujur saja, aku nggak mau jadi botak."

DEG

'Perasaan ini lagi.' batin Kushina. Melihat Minato yang tertawa lepas seperti itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. 'Dari tadi.. Minato meminjamkan bahunya untukku..' Kushina menempelkan tangannya dipipinya, terasa hangat. Sepertinya kehangatan Minato masih tertinggal di wajahnya.

"Hoaamm.." Minato menguap. Sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk. Ia belum tidur sedikitpun sejak tadi malam karena sibuk menonton film yang di bintangi Sasuke. Film yang di bintangi Sasuke memang hanya berdurasi 118 menit, itu juga Minato hanya melihat adegan yang menampilkan Sasuke saja, akan tetapi karena ia mengulang-ulangnya terus jadilah ia tidak tidur semalaman dan hanya menonton sosok Sasuke. Untunglah saat itu Kushina tertidur, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah di sangka maho. Memang di sangka maho bisa menguntungkannya karena Kushina akan percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Tapi, hey orang bodoh mana yang mau di sangka gay?

Minato kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Kushina yang masih terduduk di kaki sofa, ia lagi-lagi-lagi menguap. Tidak tidur semalaman benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertidur dimana saja. "Ngopi ahh." ujarnya pelan. Kushina yang mendengarnya kembali mengucek matanya.

"Biar aku saja." Kushina memindahkan salah satu tangannya keatas sofa sebagai tumpuannya untuk berdiri, akan tetapi sialnya jari tengahnya malah tidak sengaja teriris silet tempat isolasi. Entah mengapa benda tersebut bisa berada di sofa. Mungkin karena ulah Minato yang asal menaruh barang. "Ahh.." teriak Kushina spontan. Meskipun bukan luka yang serius, tapi mendapatkan luka secara tiba-tiba pasti akan membuatmu berteriak kan?

"Kushina?" Minato yang mendengar teriakan Kushina menoleh dengan kaget, dilihatnya jari Kushina mengeluarkan darah. Ia segera menghampiri Kushina yang kembali duduk di tepi sofa. "Tanganmu berdarah ya?" Oke, pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas-jelas sekarang jari Kushina yang tengah mengeluarkan darah ada di genggamannya dan ia masih bertanya. Minato yang tanpa persetujuan Kushina meletakkan jari Kushina di bibirnya, mungkin ingin menghisap darahnya. Kushina yang melihatnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaget.

"Minato, tidak usah. Hanya luka ke-"

"Stt.." potong Minato segera. Ia menurunkan tangan Kushina yang tadi di letakkannya di bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya kini terulur menyentuh pipi Kushina, mengelusnya pelan, dan berujar, "Aku nggak mau artisku sampai terluka."

DEG

'Perasaan ini lagi.' batin Kushina. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Melihat tatapan Minato yang begitu lembut, merasakan sentuhan Minato yang terasa hangat, ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya seperti ini. Perasaan ingin terus berada di samping Minato, merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman dan tentram. Mungkin kah ini yang dinamakan perasaan suka? Atau cinta? Kushina tidak tahu. Ia belum pernah mengalami keduanya.

* * *

"Nggak apa-apa pergi sendirian?" tanya Minato memastikan. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya hanya mengguk dan tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagian aku juga udah dapat peta daerah sekitar sini." Kushina memamerkan peta yang ada di gadgetnya di hadapan Minato. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengetahui daerah-daerah di Jepang, jadi wajar saja kalau Minato khawatir istrinya tersebut akan nyasar.

"Kalau nyasar telepon ya."

"Oke boss." Kushina segera berlari keluar apartemen Minato. Berada lebih lama di sisi Minato bisa membuat Jantungnya berhenti beroperasi karena kelelahan. Kushina melirik jari manisnya dengan wajah yang memerah, ia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahannya. Sebenarnya bukan 'masih' mengingat Kushina segera melepasnya begitu acara pernikahan selesai, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi bersama Minato di ruang keluarga membuatnya ingin memakainya kembali. Yah, menjadi istri bohongan Minato tidak buruk juga.

"Beli gak yah?" gumam Kushina pelan. Ia ingin membelinya, tapi mug Minato di rumah sudah banyak. Tapi kalau tidak membelinya, ia akan menyesal. Di rumah Minato tidak ada mug yang lucu, apalagi mug kembar. Setelah lama menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membelinya dan membawanya ke cashier.

"Kushina." seru seseorang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Kushina. Kushina segera berbalik dan mendapati orang yang baru di kenalnya kemarin berada tak jauh darinya, dengan berlari-lari kecil ia pun menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke. Kemarin Minato bilang ia mau main ketempatmu."

"Aku tahu kok. Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan soal film."

Soal film? Ah, Kushina baru ingat akan satu hal penting. " Oh ya, di film Minato nanti kita akan kerjasama. Aku jadi pemeran utama ceweknya." seru Kushina girang. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Tumben dia pakai pakai pemeran utama cewek, biasanya cuma pemeran tambahan." aku Sasuke.

Kushina sweatdrop. Tidak bisakah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini berpura-pura bahwa Minato sudah seringkali menggunakan pemeran utama wanita? Setidaknya untuk menyenangkan hati Kushina lah. Ia baru saja akan memasuki dunia hiburan dan semangatnya sudah di hancurkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Nona, mug kembar anda sudah jadi." teriak petugas cashier yang berada tak jauh di belakang Kushina sambil memamerkan mug Kushina yang telah selesai di bungkus. Kushina merasa seluruh darah yang ada di tubuhnya menanjak naik ke wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu karena telah ketahuan membeli barang yang kembar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tergoda oleh benda bodoh seperti itu.

"I-iya. Punya saya." seru Kushina gugup. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati pria tersebut sedang menahan tawa setengah hidup.

"Mau di pakai bareng Minato ya?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya goda Sasuke.

Kushina merasa wajahnya sudah hangus sekarang. Ia segera berlari secepat kilat dan mengambil barang belanjaannya dan pamit pada Sasuke dengan alasan ada urusan penting.

Demi tuhan, Sasuke kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Istri dari sahabatnya itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Wajah Kushina yang manis membuatnya semakin imut saat dalam keadaan gugup. Kalau saja bukan milik Minato, ia akan dengan senang hati merampasnya. 'Atau aku memang harus merampasnya, eh?' pikir Sasuke usil.

* * *

"Wah, ngeborong. Beli apa aja?" Minato memperhatikan kantongan yang di letakkan Kushina di atas meja makan dengan kening berkerut. Seingatnya, tadi istrinya itu bilang kalau ia hanya akan membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Tapi kenapa belanjaannya malah sampai dua kantung plastik big size yang full?

"Hhehe.." Kushina tersenyum lebar sambil menghampiri Minato yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. "Dua buah deterjen yang lagi diskon, bahan makanan untuk makan malam, minuman kaleng, dan... 'Aduh, kenapa aku beli benda seperti itu?!' bukan apa-apa." sambung Kushina segera.

"Wah majalah- Eh? Bukan fashion." seru Kushina. Ia membaca judul sampul majalah tersebut dengan kening berkerut, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari isi dari majalah-majalah tersebut. "Minato?"

"Kan gak boleh begini terus." seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin di tanyakan Kushina, Minato menutup majalah yang tengah di bacanya dan menggantinya dengan majalah yang lain. "Kita kan nggak menikah betulan, nggak baik kalau tinggal bersama. Kau boleh pakai apartement ini sepuasmu."

Kushina tercengang. Hatinya terasa di hantam oleh batu yang begitu besar. Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Perasaan ini.. Sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat ia kehilangan ibunya 10 tahun yang lalu. Perasaan seperti akan kehilangan untuk selama-lamanya. "Aku mau keluar sebentar." Kushina segera berlari menuju pintu keluar dan tanpa sengaja membantingnya.

"Kushina." teriak Minato. Namun terlambat, gadis tersebut sudah menjauh. Minato mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian melangkah ke arah ruang makan. Ia mengotak-atik kantung belanjaan yang di letakkan Kushina diatas meja makan, ingin mengambil salah satu minuman kaleng yang tadi di beli oleh Kushina, setelah menemukannya, entah karena terkena angin apa ia malah memindahkan isi minuman tersebut kedalam mug yang juga di temukannya di dalam kantung belanjaan Kushina, kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga apartementnya.

Kushina berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari gedung apartement Minato. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras membanjiri pipinya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menangis, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa seperti ini hanya karena Minato. Ia baru mengenal pria tersebut selama 4 hari, tapi kenapa pengaruhnya bisa sampai seperti ini? Mungkinkah ia benar-benar men-

BRUK!

"Aww.." erang Kushina pelan. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang di tabraknya. "Sasuke."

"Kushina? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan penampilan Kushina saat ini. Wajah gadis tersebut terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Minato.." jawab Kushina pelan. Nafasnya tercengal. Entah mengapa, menyebut nama seseorang yang akan meninggalkannya itu membuat dadanya sesak dan kesulitan bernafas. "Minato bilang.. Hiks.. Minato.. Mau tinggal terpisah denganku. Minato.."

"Kushina.."

"Karena suatu alasan, aku dan Minato terpaksa harus pura-pura menikah. Tapi.. Tapi.. Ternyata.. Hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Hanya aku yang ingin terus berada di sisinya." Kushina tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangisnya semakin keras mengingat Minato sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan Kushina. Sudah ia duga, ada yang tidak beres dengan pernikahan Minato dan Kushina. Minato tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa di bilang akrab dengan Minato hanyalah Mikoto, tidak ada yang lain. Minato yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan gadis asing dan menikah pasti ada alasannya. "Kushina, kau pulang duluan, aku akan ke tempatmu dan Minato nanti. Oke!" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut -sesuatu yang menurut Kushina tidak jelas- Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Kushina yang masih dalam kebingungan. Ia punya rencana. Sasuke memiliki rencana yang sangat bagus untuk menyelesaikan masalah Minato dan Kushina. Rencana yang akan membuka jalan untuk menggapai apa yang di inginkannya.

"Tadaima." lirih Kushina pelan. Ia dengan berat hati menyeret kakinya menuju ruang keluarga karena di sana pasti ada Minato. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin tidak memasak untuk makan malam hanya karena sesuatu yang yang tidak jelas -pasti menurut Minato seperti itu-

"Lho, Kushina? Sudah pulang? Kok aku tidak terdengar?"

"Lho I-itu.." bukannya menjawab, Kushina malah mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan memandang horror apa yang dilihat kedua matanya.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang di beli Kushina dan sekarang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Mukanya memerah seketika, malu karena ia kedapatan menggunakan barang yang bukan miliknya, apalagi masih baru. "Kau yang belikan? Sorry, ku pakai duluan."

"Ah, ya. Tidak masa-"

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

Minato yang kembali melanjutkan acara minumnya secara tidak sengaja tersedak begitu mendengar seseorang yang menekan bel dengan tidak sabarannya. Aura-aura menyeramkan menyerubungi tubuhnya. Masih dengan keadaan yang terbatuk-batuk, ia mengangkat kakinya menyusul Kushina ke depan pintu apartementnya, bermaksud untuk menghardik orang kampungan yang baru pertama kali melihat bel.

"L-lho.."

"K-Kau.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?"

Minato dan Kushina memandang horror makhluk berambut emo yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok tersebut terlihat sangat kesusahan karena tas besar -yang entah apa isinya- yang tersampir di punggungnya. Dengan senyuman nistanya ia melambaikan tangannya bak miss universe di hadapan Minato dan Kushina. "Boleh masuk?" tanyanya dan tanpa meminta persetujuan sang tuan rumah, ia segera melompat kedalam. Meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang masih memandang horror pintu apartement.

"Jadi?" tanya Minato penuh selidik. Matanya memicing menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih tertawa lebar dengan tidak berdosanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku kerja sambilan sebagai model di majalah xxxx? Kau juga tahu kan kalau ayahku melarangku menjadi model? Makanya aku-"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kabur dari rumahmu dan berniat tinggal disini." potong Minato segera. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar dengan nistanya.

"Jangan begitu. Kita ini kan teman. Masa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu sendiri?" rayu Sasuke.

Minato menghela nafas berat bersamaan dengan Kushina yang baru saja dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan minuman.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." setuju Minato pada akhirnya. Kushina menatap dua pria yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu berdasarkan tebakannya hanyalah Sasuke pasti ingin menginap. Sementara Sasuke? Jangan di tanya! Ia sudah bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya karena berhasil membujuk Minato.

"Sasuke. Karena sementara ini kau akan tinggal disini, jadi akan ku katakan yang sebenarnya." suara Minato tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aksi heboh Sasuke. Kushina mengerutkan dahinya heran, menebak kira-kira apa yang ingin dikatakan Minato. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Kushina-"

"Hanya pura-pura menikah 'kan?" potong Sasuke segera. Minato dan Kushina melotot tidak percaya. Kushina tidak menyangka bahwa tadi saat ia bertemu Sasuke, pria tersebut mendengarkan ucapannya dengan saksama. Sementara Minato sendiri kaget bahwa Sasuke mengetahui rahasianya dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara kalian berdua. Syukurlah sekarang kita tinggal bertiga." Sasuke kembali bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya. Ya, rencananya berhasil. Rencananya untuk bisa tinggal bersama Minato dan Kushina berhasil dengan sangat sempurna. Dengan begini, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja dan apa yang diinginkannya akan segera tercapai.

Kushina dan Minato yang duduk berdekatan mau tak mau juga terpaksa harus ikut bertepuk tangan seperti Sasuke. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, di hadapan mereka sudah menanti rintangan yang cukup berat. Rintangan dimana satu kata saja dapat mengakhiri segalanya. Minato dan Kushina tidak tahu bahwa di hari esok, kehidupan rumah tangga pernikahan mereka di pertaruhkan.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
